1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film feed control device of a camera operated in the prewind method.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, a film feed control device of a camera operating in the prewind method in which all unexposed film is pulled out from a film cartridge loaded therein and rewound into the film cartridge for each photograph has been well known. This conventional device pulls out unexposed film from a new loaded film cartridge, and stops if the first frame arrives at a predetermined photography position, i.e., a position opposed to an aperture of the camera. If the photography at the first frame has terminated, the film feed direction is reversed to set the second frame at a predetermined photography position. Thereafter, in a similar manner, the film is rewound into the film cartridge for each photograph.
Also, it is well known to record various information onto a magnetic recording medium applied on the film (U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,332).
When the information recorded on the film is one for each picture plane, the recorded information can not be reproduced in correspondence with each picture plane if such information is not recorded at a predetermined position for each picture plane. Accordingly, for recording the information in correspondence with each picture plane, the control precision of the stop position at the feeding of film is an important problem.
However, if the feed of film is controlled with a conventional method for a film feed control device of a camera, i.e., a method in which the first frame of a picture plane is positioned at a predetermined picture position while pulling out the film from the cartridge, and the second and subsequent frames are positioned while rewinding the film by reversing the feed direction, the amount of control error in positioning the first frame, or the overshoot, may appear in a direction different from that in positioning the second and subsequent frames, so that a problem arises that only the picture plane of the first frame may be deviated from other planes.
Especially, with a camera for making the prewind at high speed, the overshoot at the positioning of the first frame is so large that this problem becomes manifest.